Pillow
|species = Bed Pillow |episode = Reveal Novum (6 votes) |allies = Eggy (possibly) Lollipop |enemies = Coiny, Barf Bag, Four |color = BFDI/A: Light Magentaish Gray, Very Pale Mulberry (sheet), Light Gambogeish Gray (inside) IDFB: Pinkish White and Very Pale Violet (sheet), Ceriseish Gray (inside) |first = Half a Loaf Is Better Than None |last = Lick Your Way to Freedom |voice = Cindy Jiang |recc = desmundhume, hasbro33, kciiz and tyboy618}} Pillow is a former recommended character who was up for voting to debut in The Reveal. In the joining audition, she is taking a deep breath, in and out. In Reveal Novum, Pillow got only got 6 votes, which wasn't enough to join and she was placed 19th along with Balloony and Eggy. In Battle for Dream Island Again, Pillow once again did not make it, placing 51st with only 79 votes, and she was flung to the LOL with the other non-joining characters. Pillow's IDFB redesign has her sides slanted, her sheet is lavender, and her inside is an orchid color. Personality Pillow seems to have a very patronizing and dignified personality. This is shown in BFB 1, where she lectures (incorrectly) about how TD's (and others') gesture indicates not caring. She also can sometimes be condescending, which is shown when she calls Barf Bag's idea 'ludicrous'. She also appears to be interested in research. Pillow also seems to like killing, as she only joins her team because she heard the word "killing." Appearance Pillow appears to be a bed pillow. Her sheet is white, and her inside is orchid in coloration. Changes BFDI 14 * Pillow is badly drawn. * Pillow is white. * Pillow has arms. * Pillow has Check-it Eyebrows. * Pillow has shading toward her bottom left. * Pillow has no outline. BFDI 15 * Pillow has no arms. * Pillow has no more Check-it Eyebrows. BFDI 17 * Pillow has a black outline. * Pillow has no limbs. BFDI 17 (30 recommended characters) * Pillow is pink. * Pillow's tan-colored inside is visible. * Pillow's shading is to her bottom-right. IDFB * Pillow's sides are slanted. * Pillow is a very light lavender. * Pillow's inside is orchid. * Pillow's shading breaks up to their bottom-left side. Coverage In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Pillow, along with some contestants and the other recommended characters in that episode, had an opportunity to earn 15 bonus points if they retrieved Announcer's marble collection along with Bally and Marble. Pillow (and many other recommended characters) had seemingly dissipated when she jumped into the 10-foot deep vat of hydrochloric acid. In Vomitaco, 2 armless clones of her are present at the cake at stake for that episode. In The Reveal, a limbless Pillow was a spectator at the Cake at Stake for that episode. In Welcome Back, Pillow was up for rejoin, along with all of the other TLC prisoners in the LOL. Trivia * There is an official throw and floor pillow of Pillow on RedBubble, which can be found and purchased here. * Pillow had little screentime in Lick Your Way to Freedom, she only made a split-second cameo in the Taco in a Jawbreaker montage. Gallery Pillow_idle.png|Pillow's Body Pillow 3.png Pillow 4.png pillowtitle.png|Pillow's joining audition pillow mini.png UglyPillow.png ArmlessPillow.png IHopeThisIsTheLastPillow.png Cake donut balloony pillow pen marker and tv.PNG Roboty tv david bell marker clock lightning barg bag pie balloony david cake and gaty.PNG pillow.PNG Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Pillow olddd.png Pillow wiki pose.png Pillow.PNG Ballooneggypillow.png PillowIDFB Pose.png Pillow_Rejoin_Line.png Pillow New Body.png|New Pillow body Screenshot_20171104-180850.png|Eggy, Lolly, and Pillow Screenshot_20171104-180922.jpg|Pillow shrugging that a ludicrous thought!.png Screenshot_20171105-201427.jpg BraceletyPillowError.png|Pillow is (mistakenly) armless in the BFB intro. Pillow atacking four.png|Pillow trying to kill Four. throwpillow,small,750x1000-bg,f8f8f8-1.jpg|Pillow official pillow on Jacknjellify's RedBubble. Did someone say killing.png Maybe she did care.png Chrome 2017-11-10 19-24-43.png Post credits scene.PNG TLC full count.png BFB Pillow.png Pillow Armless.png|Pillow armless PillowConfused.png|Pillow confused Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Locker of Losers Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Voiced by Cindy Jiang Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Death P.A.C.T.